Just For Tonight
by SariMuun
Summary: This is the prequel to


Just For Tonight  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, though I wish Seiya and Amara did.  
  
Author's Note: This story is the prequel to With Baby in Mind. It hints at lemony things, but I don't go into any detail. I don't believe that the Starlights and their princess went home the same day of the battle with Galaxia. They would have been too tired. This takes place before the Starlights went home.  
  
  
After the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi decided to have a party to celebrate.  
  
"But we should be going home," Kakyuu-hime protested when Mina and Serena told her off the proposed party.   
  
"They're too tired to fly across the galaxies right now Your Highness," Darien said.  
  
Kakyuu-hime looked at her three Senshi and saw the exhaustion in their eyes though they tried not to show it. "I will admit that they can't do much travel in their present state, but how will a party help them?"  
  
"It will let them relax," Mina said with a smile.  
  
"It'll also let them know they did a good job," Serena added.  
  
Kakyuu-hime thought about it for a few minutes. "We will leave at sunset tomorrow," she said, giving her consent for the party.  
  
Serena and Mina let out squeals of happiness and went to tell the others and start the planning.  
  
"A party? Cool!" Seiya cried when Mina told him. He was being reluctantly supported by a glowering Amara as the Senshi left the battlefield.  
  
"Where is it being held?" Amara asked, shifting Seiya's weight a bit. As she did so, she caught the scent of Seiya's cologne and her eyes widened. 'My favorite cologne and he's wearing it,' she thought, almost missing Mina's answer.  
  
"We're holding it at Raye's," the blonde Senshi of Love replied, her blue eyes shining.  
  
"I'll be there," Amara and Seiya replied in unison. They looked at each other in surprise before glaring.  
  
Mina giggled and bounced off to tell the others about the party.  
  
"Ummmmm.... Sorry about hitting you," Seiya said, trying to break the silence that had fallen after Mina had left.  
  
"And I'm sorry for hitting you as well," Amara said, more than a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Can we be friends?" Seiya asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave Earth without settling his differences with this wild-spirited young woman.  
  
"If you're over Serena, then yes, we can be friends," Amara replied.  
  
"I'm not over her, but I can see that she and Darien are meant to be together. When we talked, everything was about Darien with her. She really loves him," Seiya said, his voice wistful.  
  
"And he loves her," Amara said, her own voice carrying a hint of wistfulness. Seeing her princess and her prince together always made her aware of how lonely she was herself. Where was HER soul mate?  
  
~*~   
Seiya watched Amara and her cousin Michelle walk up the temple steps, Michelle calling out that Trista and Hotaru -who they were he didn't know- couldn't make it. He looked on as Amara hugged Serena, kissing the younger girl's forehead in greeting before nodding to Darien. He waved a bit when she looked his way.  
  
Amara looked around the temple grounds for Seiya, why she wasn't sure, and found him standing next to his princess and the other two. She smiled inwardly when she saw him wave and gave a small wave in return. She was determined to get along with him, at least for tonight.  
  
After having slept most of the day, Seiya was full of energy and once the party was in full swing, enjoyed himself immensely. He danced with his princess, all the Inners and Michelle but when he looked around, he couldn't find Amara. He danced once more with his princess then set out to find the blonde tomboy.  
  
Amara was looking up at the night sky, just enjoying the peace and solitude of the night. Normally she'd be dancing and partying with the others, but she didn't feel like it tonight. Tonight she felt lonely and strangely saddened, and didn't want Michelle to know.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party?" Seiya asked as he sat down beside Amara. He'd finally found her after searching most of the temple grounds.  
  
Amara looked briefly at Seiya. "The wind called to me," she said, lying to him.  
  
Seiya knew Amara was lying, but didn't know why, so he let it slide. He sighed. "Have you ever felt lonely, even in the middle of a crowd of friends?" he asked, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Tonight is one of those times."  
  
"I agree," Amara admitted softly. "Have you ever wondered if you have a soul mate out there? One who'll love you like Darien and Serena love each other?" she asked, looking up at the stars.  
  
"I have. And it hurts to think that I might not find them," Seiya confessed. He looked at Amara and noticed, not for the first time, how attractive she was. 'She's as lonely as I am,' he realized.  
  
Amara looked at Seiya from the corner of her eye. 'He IS good looking. And he's lonely like me,' she thought. "Maybe now that Galaxia is gone, the Senshi can relax for a while," she said, trying to change the subject. It was getting too mushy and soft sounding for her.  
  
"I hope so," Seiya said. He heard the opening notes of a slow song drift towards him on a faint breeze. "Want to dance?" he asked his companion, getting to his feet.  
  
Amara had also heard the music and hesitated briefly before getting to her feet and draping her arms lightly around Seiya's neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She swayed gently in time to the music, her body and his moving in synch.  
  
Seiya had never thought that he would ever be this close to Amara without the two of them trying to kill each other, much less have a fairly intimate conversation with her or dance with her. 'But it's nice not to be fighting with her,' he thought, pulling her a bit closer.  
  
Amara followed Seiya's lead and moved closer, shivering a bit at the funny feeling his body brushing against hers caused. She closed her eyes and just a let the music and the night wrap around her and did what felt natural.  
  
Seiya was more than a little bit startled when Amara put her head on his shoulder, but he relaxed and continued to dance as the music changed from one slow song to another. It felt almost natural for him to hold her against him like this, and surprisingly, it felt right too.  
  
Amara opened her eyes to see Seiya watching her, his gaze contemplative. She looked into his eyes, trying to understand what he was looking for.  
  
Seiya looked into Amara's eyes, seeing something unreadable in their mysterious green depths. He wasn't quite sure how it happened exactly, but the next thing he knew, he was brushing Amara's lips with his own. 'She's going to kill me!' he thought and closed his eyes, waiting to die.  
  
Amara's eyes became huge when Seiya kissed her, her thoughts scattering like leaves in the wind. Then she noticed his closed eyes and that they'd stopped dancing. 'Oh you silly boy. I'm not going to kill you for that,' she thought with a smile, not sure why she wasn't going to kill him. She closed her eyes and kissed Seiya back.  
  
Seiya's eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own instead of pain like he'd expected. 'She's kissing me,' he thought incredulously and returned the kiss, acting on instinct since he'd never kissed or been kissed by anyone before. He didn't know that Amara hadn't had any experience in the kissing department either.  
  
Amara broke the kiss and pulled back to look into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"Amara?" Seiya asked hesitantly, seeing a glint in her eyes he'd never seen before.  
  
Amara made up her mind and kissed Seiya again. 'I don't want to be lonely tonight,' she thought.  
  
Seiya kissed Amara back, sensing something different in her kiss and wondered at it. 'I can't believe I kissing Amara. I love Serena. Don't I?' he asked himself as a wave of feeling flooded through him as Amara deepened the kiss.  
  
Amara sighed as she felt Seiya's arms tighten around her. She was panting slightly when their mouths parted.  
  
"What is it you want from me?" Seiya whispered.  
  
"Just for tonight, I don't want to feel lonely," Amara replied. She didn't know why she was acting like this, all soft and needy and totally unlike herself, but she just didn't want to spend the night alone.  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight either," Seiya said, wondering if it would seem like a good idea come morning light to spend the night with Amara. 'Tomorrow is soon enough to have regrets, if I have any at all,' he decided as he kissed Amara again.  
  
'Am I ready for this?' Amara wondered as she let her tongue dance with Seiya's. 'I don't care about that now,' she decided.  
  
The two slipped away from Raye's temple without being noticed and went to Amara's apartment in the city, both unsure, but both determined not to spend the night alone.  
  
Amara unlocked the door after she'd parked the car and they'd ridden the elevator up to the right floor, pulling Seiya in with her as they kissed, kicking the door shut with her foot and reaching up blindly to lock it. She tossed her keys in the general direction of a side table before taking out the band that held Seiya's hair back in a ponytail, running her fingers through the silky black strands.  
  
Seiya continued to kiss Amara as he let her pull him towards the bedroom, pushing her jacket down her arms, hearing it drop to the floor. He was still kissing her even as he shut the bedroom door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where were you last night? Kakyuu-hime was very worried!" Yaten cried when Seiya appeared on the school roof just before sunset.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, Kakyuu-hime. I wanted to say good-bye to the city, so I went to all my favorite places one last time," Seiya lied as he gave his princess a smile.  
  
Kakyuu nodded in understanding and smiled back. "Your friends will be here soon to say good-bye," she said to her Senshi.  
  
Seiya smiled again and went to the edge of the roof to wait. He'd said his good-byes to Amara earlier before she'd dropped him off a couple blocks away from the school and left to meet the other Outers. He'd never forget the night and day he'd spent with Amara, no matter how much time passed. He'd never tell either. It was their secret.  
  
After the good-byes had been said and he'd warned Darien to take good care of Serena, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu-hime left. As he shot across the darkening sky, a shooting star, he sent out one more silent good-bye to all his friends. 'Thank you Amara,' he thought.  
~*~  
Amara sat in her car with Michelle, Trista and Hotaru and watched as the Starlights and their princess left. 'Good-bye Seiya,' she thought. When she couldn't see them anymore, she started the car and headed for home. As she drove, a sudden thought struck her. 'We didn't use any for of protection! But since Seiya was born a girl, it shouldn't matter. Should it?'  
  
*************************************  
Tell me what you thought of this fic, then go and read the sequel "With Baby in Mind" !!! 


End file.
